Snow Storm
by dezmoonbear
Summary: Asada Shino has always felt a deep bond with Kirigaya Kazuto. They had so much in common, She wanted him to protect her for the rest of her life. To allow herself not to just have a friend but someone she could love. Cut off during a heavy Snow Strom she takes a chance at a life she would rather have KiritoxSinon.
1. Chapter 1

Well here we go having read quite a few fics on SAO I have noticed that Asuna and liz are the two girls that get kirito. Although I am a fan of the Asuna Kirito pairing I decided I will not follow that and went with Sinon instead just for a change so yep this is a Sinon x Kirito . It takes place a few weeks after the sided story Caliber.

*** spoilers for Phantom bullet (GGO) and Calibre are in this so if you write in a review that I have spoiled something for you I have no sympathy you have been warned. point to note SAO light novels have been licensed by yen press and as soon as volume one is on sale Baka Tsuki will remove their content so be quick.***

I do not own sword art online this is a fanfiiction any similarity are purely coincidental.

Snow storm

The blizzard came down as predicted whiting out the area of the mission, covering the land in a thick blanket of snow, the drifts pilling up to the size if a small houses; deep inside what could be called enemy territory was a derelict and dilapidated hamlet of several rundown buildings.

Hidden in the loft of the eastern most building two people took shelter from the elements. the first one a girl called Sinon ever vigilant as she looked through her sights of the PGM Hécate II, observing out at the cold world through a the loophole she had cut into the side of the building so she could look into the target area just over 1 kilometre away. She was laid in the prone position on a thermal mat dressed in a thick light green coat and a white muffler to keep out the cold. Every now and then she would slowly push her powder blue hair out of her indigo eyes so she could keep her vision unimpaired.

The other was a boy named Kirito. He sat in one corner of the room watching the entrance covering the back of the sniper as they worked in a pair on this mission. He was dressed in his trademark black, his right hand holding the hilt of his proton sword, ready to react to the slightest noise or movement. The left hand on the gip of the holstered and now supressed FN five seven pistol, its twenty rounds ready to help in the defence. Kirito had changed his avatar, after the fun others had at his expense. After the horrible realisation of how feminine it really was, came when Kline introduced himself, to his avatar the same way he always introduced himself to girls… his new avatar was very simmiler to his ALO one slightly spiky hair and cheeky looks.

After two hours of waiting in silence Kirito keeping a low voice spoke to Sinon "How long have we got here, until the target arrives?"

Irked at his impatiens and not really understanding why she invited him on this quest, knowing full well he doesn't have as much patients as she dose. She coolly gave an answer. "The quest parameters say that we have a window of opportunity when the storm brakes. in that 5 minutes we have to get a one shot kill of the target and that is just after first light so in about 5 hours. I also need a number 2 to spot for me."

"So why are we here now? Why not just come here later?"

Turning on to her side to look at him and with some barely contained frustration she gave an answer to his question "Because this is a sniper quest and it scores you on all the disciplines of sniper concealment, navigation, accuracy, observation, stalking, judging distance and patients. Of which you clearly have none of those that is why… you are here to watch my back and use this to give me the commentary I taught you a few days ago, that I am going to need." She threw a spotting scope and calculator over to him." It will also be good practice for when the next bullet of bullets starts.

"I know I know. I'm to calculate the distance, wind, Coriolis Effect, barometric pressure and give you a running commentary of what the target is doing so you can execute the shot."

Giving him the cold look she always did, Sinon chose to praise him for remembering. "Good! You still know what I want you to do."

"how could I forget... You keep shooting me with fire arrows in ALO when I got something wrong and that last one that went up my nose." suddenly overcome with the need to rub the nostril the fire arrow was stuck in and sure he could still smell the burning . He lifted his hand to his nose giving it a rub. "Well that was just mean."

Now chuckling to herself as she remembered the moment, looking at Kirito the normal cool level-headed guy running around in circles trying to pull it out, ending with him jumping head first into a river to put out the fire. _I need to thank liz for making them_ she thought before she jokingly told him. "Well you kept grabbing my tail... and I did warn you to stop it."

"hmmm you did." It was that comment that made him stop and think about three weeks ago. She had gave him Excalibur after a long quest in ALO. he looked back over to her, she had rolled back over to look through her sight to carry on her observation, not that she could see much in the blizzard. "What did you mean a few weeks ago?"

Rolling back onto her side again, she looked at him inquisitively not sure what he was on about. "What are you on about?"

"When you gave me Excalibur you said I had to think of you when I use it. What did you mean?"

Closing her Eyes, not quite believing how dense he can be sometimes. Sinon huffed out causing her breath to condense in a small white cloud in front of her. "What do you think I meant Kirito?" she drew out his name in a voice that was a little huskily so much so that it even surprised her a bit.

Kirito's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of her voice, she was right he was being dense to her feeling's. But then he Belonged to Asuna did he not. "You know that Asuna did not speak to me for the next few days because of that."

Rolling onto her front again closing her eyes in frustration she angrily said to him. "Why doses that not surprises me."

Getting up Kirito walked over to where Sinon was laid down. Calling up his inventory through his menu to pull out a matt to lay down on and started setting up the spotting scope next to her. The awkward silence steadily becoming harder to bare _I don't see what her problem is_ he thaught "Sinon?"

Not bothering to look at him this time she sighed as she answered "What?"

"Tell me what's up? I don't like this and we are kind of stuck here for the next few hours."

_He wants to know doses he… I thought I made that clear already_. Sinon mused closing her eyes again then as she tried to form an answer. But choses to Try and ignore him. Then giving up on that idea she looked back through her sight to a wall of white as the blizzard dropped visibility down to less than ten meters Frustrated by his dumb question and that there was now nothing to look at because of the worsening storm She sat up crossing her arms so she could look at him "You are what is wrong… Do you remember what happened in the cave during the last BOB contest?"

_How could I forget_ he thought it was when they had been chased by death gun and had to hide from him in a cave to prevent getting seen by the scans "Yes I do remember what happened."

With her ability to keep cool she asked the one question that she knew he would probably get wrong. "So do you realise how I feel about you?"

Kirito had an Idea he was not blind to the fact that other girls liked him. Much to the chagrin from Kline and the funny moments that it would cause,s in his desperate attempts to get a girlfriend, or nick naming kirito the Harem King. But where Sinon was concerned, he held her in the highest regard, almost the equal of Asuna. She was the only one besides Asuna, that knew about the Black Cats and about the three persons that he had killed, during his time in SAO. She knew his guilt and in return she had shared hers, about the man in the post office that she had shot. "I… well… I think so."

"Do you now... then tell me Kirito. how do I feel?" she stared directly in to his nervous onyx eyes hopping to hear what she wanted. _Do you even realises that I possibly love you kirito, _was the thought that passed through her head as she waited for the reply.

After some more silenc,e that was only disturbed by the occasional howl of the wind, or sound of snow falling from the roof. He looked down not feeling worthy of her maybe he had led her on a bit. "I think that you like me… and like me a lot."

"Yes I like you like that... but now the problem is…." she trailed of not finishing the sentence as yet another silence descended between them. _Well now he knows, so should I leave it up to him? Or should I take the first step?_

ten more minutes of silence past as they both nervously shuffled sitting opposite each other nether sure of what to do next. Reaching out his hand he touched her. Sinon's reaction was almost instant as she interlocked her fingers with his. "Sinon I do like you. But you are my closest friend, and then there is that I'm with Asuna."

His words cut into her like he had just drove his sword through her heart, causing her to finally loses her cool "But I want you." She waved her hand and started to bring up her menu. She wanted to just get away from him, just log out and leave him there. _damn my avatar. fuck it, if it is killed in the field and I lose all my equipment then so be it, I just needed to get away. _she thaught as she felt the sting of the first tears.

"Sinon! Don't go!" He was not sure what to do next, but he did know that if he did allow her to leave that would be it for there friendship, he would probably never see her again, ether in the real world or the VR one. he tightened the grip on her hand in an attempt to keep her here with him, it was a vain attempt to prevent her log out as there was nothing he could do to prevent that.

Through the tears that now rolled down her cheek she looked at him again taking a deep breath. "Then why should I stay. You have made your position clear?"

"But I don't get it Why are you like this now?"

Sighing in defeat she gave him a straight answer _hell_ she figured _if I'm going to cut all ties with him, he should at least know. _"Because I love you ok that's why… and you love her not me that's why…"

Stunned into disbelief at the big L word, Kirito's jaw dropped open. Of all the things Sinon would say to him, this was not something he thought he would hear her say. He couldn't answer her, he did just know how to. _What can I say to news like that?_ He thought as he scrambled for some sort of reply only to hear a voice

"I thought so… you have nothing." Sinon huffed out again the condensation drifted off from her breath obscuring him for a second.

Finally he was able to say something. It came in such a low voice that she struggled to hear him, even though her listening skill was quite high. "But you are making this hard for me. You know that I love Asuna and that I admire you the most of all my friends. You're one of the very few that knows everything about me, I confide in you when I can't talk to anyone else, even Asuna knows less than you d….mmmmfff…"

Listening to him talk, Sinon changed her mind as to what to do next, fed up with the dancing around and using words to express how she felt about him_. If words will not work maybe actions will_ was her thought. In one fluid motion, she pushed herself up on her knees, pushed forward kissing him. She claimed his lips for herself, in a firm forceful moment of madness, that would ether show him how serious she was, or have her pushed back forever.

The kiss was warm and inviting in this cold world Kirito mused. As feeling of want and betrayal flooded through his mind. A want for Sinon and betrayal for this one kiss, that was not with Asuna.

The kiss was different to what he had experienced before her lips where a different kind of soft and had a cute tremble to them. One half of his mind was screaming at him to stop the other urging him to go on and experience more. Finally after what felt like hours the two parted kirito felt an urge to kiss Sinon back wanting more of what just happened.

she pulled back, having just kissed the boy she was in love with. She felt more deserving of him than she thought the other girl did. She also knew of the others that wanted for him and could understand why, they would want him. But none of the other girls would be so bold, to bravely fight openly for him. Instead of just sitting watching and making stupid pacts, that they had tried to rope her into. Treating him like he was some piece of property that needed passing around.

No if she was going to have him. her Kazuto, her saviour, she would fight for him. Like he had fought and nearly died for her, at the hands of that maniac that had tried to kill her in real life. Now was the moment for her to act on her feelings and peruse him... and if she could not have him. _Then so be it, I will have lost but at least I would have tried. _

As she came to the end of her thought she opened her eyes to look at him only to find he was still merely an inch or two from her lips. His own eyes fluttered open looking directly in to hers pure indigo met dark black. He looked as if he was trying to come to terms with something that his mind was battling over. just as she was about to give up, she began turning her head to look for the still open logout menu. But he pushed forward to kiss her.

It was another long kiss. It began softly and deepened, his hand coming up to the back of her neck pulling her in more. Her hands moved through his hair, one grabbing a handful so as to keep him closes. Sparks of pleasure fell down her spine, as his hands retuned the favour, playing with her blue tresses and gently down behind her ears down to her neck. His tongue darted out to caress her lips, only to soon find hers as the battle for each other's mouths began. The kissing started a fire within their souls.

They broke apart again, this time giggling a little at each other, until Sinon asked "Are you ok?"

He was not he knew he was about to betray his betrothed, his beloved Asuna. With someone that was her friend. "No I'm not it's just this it feels so right yet I can't help thinking that I am betraying Asuna. I want to do this with you but I don't know if I can." He looked away from her in disgust with himself. "How can you want me? If I can do that to her, then what would stop me for doing this to you as well?"

She closed in the distance to him sitting on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist and lent her head on his shoulder and seductively spoke to him "Because I am declaring that I love you Kazuto that I want to be your lover."

He looked up at the use of his real name. Asuna always insisted by calling him by his Avatars name Kirito. Maybe it is because that Asuna is in love with Kirito and Shino was in love with Kazuto. His head was starting to ache from it all. He wanted to give in to the urge as he caught a whiff of Shino's sent. She always smelled like fresh bluebells even in the real world and it was a sent that he adored. He gave in to the urge with a last thought as he allowed a lone tear to fall. _I'm sorry Asuna but I can't always be Kirito._

He pushed forward towards her ear to whisper something to her only two simple words "Ok Shino."

Her eyes widend as he called her name and her heart filled with joy, he was finally hers. "Ok." she happily exhaled "Are you sure?" she did not know why she asked but felt like she needed to confirm with him.

"Yes… I'm sure… I am yours Shino-san… But please only call me by my name, my real name."

Slightly confused by his statement she nodded her head "I will only call you Kazuto from now on." with her simple words to him. She pulled her head off of his shoulder and claimed his lips again.

* * *

Authors note: I was bored last night so I wrote this for something to do. It is my first fic and I know I'm probably going to hell because I broke up THE team of kirito & Asuna… but I wanted to do something unconventional for my first attempt at writing.

So there we go Shino has done what the other girls could not stole Kirito from Asuna although I'm not sure if I'll just do this as a one shot or add a few more chapters tell you what if I get five reviews and some opinions then I'll add more. continuing from this point

now to find a deep cave to hide away from the fans.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to all those that Reviewed this my first fan fiction. I will be continuing this but I will say this now what happens in this chapter is to set up the highs and lows of what will happen to Shino and Kazuto and you may need a tissue or two. the story will be compatible to established cannon up until Calibre then after that is all of my own making. if you have any questions then review or PM I do try to reply to them all

I do not own Sword art online and its sequels or characters this is a fan fiction and is free.

* * *

Snow Storm

Chapter 2

Kazuto twisted the throttle fully open, dumping more fuel in to his black and red Kawasaki Ninja 300 motorbike, feeding the hungry hot engine. He was trying to build up more momentum, as the bike screamed telling him to change gear. He waved through the late evening traffic as fast as he could. All the time hopping not to be seen by some traffic cop looking to give out a ticket. He wanted to get Shino's apartment as fast as he could, to see her face to face.

When he had finally logged out he ripped the AmuSphere form his head and darted out to find her. It was still January, and the cold wind bit through his jacket and jeans. But it was worth the discomfort just to see her in real life. As he made his way through the traffic he thought back to what happened after that second kiss.

The room was cold… but the warmth from the girl sat on his lap was inviting, too inviting her warm legs wrapped around him, giving him the feeling of a comforter form his youth and if he was honest with himself he wanted to be nowhere else.

Moments before he had decided to dedicate himself to Shino, Unsure of how to tell the one girl he was dreading of letting down. He despised himself for what he would have to do soon and had no answer as to how to tell her, or how she would take it. _It is_ _defiantly something I have to do to in real life as in the VR world or phone is just cowardly._ He thought. _and I can't do anything more with Shino until that has settled_.

Placing his forehead against hers he spoke softly to her "Shino I… I… I can't."

Stopping stroking his hair for a moment she questioned him "What can't you do?"

"I can't cheat on Asuna… so you have to wait until it's over before we can do any more." If there was anything that he had learned over the last few years, it was loyalty. He felt that he had not just crossed the line, but smashed it. So he would go no further for now, he was not about to destroy the one principal he lived to.

"I understand." Shino said as she pressed her face into his chest. "So long as you know I will always wait for you." Shino sighed as she pushed herself upright on his lap, guiding his head to her bust and held him tight. "Do you want to quit this quest?" She did not feel like continuing on for now. Considering what had just transpired between them, carrying on with this game, just seamed pointless to her.

All Kazuto could do was nod his head into her breasts as he mumbled a reply. "Would you mind… if I come round to see you after?"

"No… you are allowed to come to my apartment any time you like… you know that." She was surprised that he would want to see her so soon. After all she had just announced and hopefully won the battle for his heart.

Getting off him, Shino Pulled out her map and started to plot a route to somewhere to log out. Tracing the route with her finger she gave her information. "The nearest safe log out is about one kilometre south of here in the small outpost of New Haven."

"That far." it was further than he thought but considering the Agility they both had they should be no more than a five minute jog to get there.

The trip to New Haven had been quiet, nether said anything to the other. The only sound was the steady crunch of the fresh snow fall as they half jogged half walked to their destination. Once the quest was quit the blizzard lifted and in no time the outskirts of the settlement appeared out of the mist.

New haven was set up as an outpost styled on a military Forward Operating Base (FOB) surrounded by high hesco bastion walls with watch towers set every hundred metres for the NPC guards to keep their everlasting vigil. walking into the outpost all weapons had to be cleared, shouldered and holstered, before the NPC's would allow entry, given them both a reminder that no weapons may be fired in the base.

After passing through the checkpoint, Shino and Kazuto made their way to the outpost operations room to gain some accommodation for the next few weeks. the operations room (OP's room) looked thriving as NPC's and some players toiled over maps and planning charts. The ops room was normal the nerve centre of any outpost, the place that most quests would start from, with player in the role of mercenary's and the NPC as a local militia or the army looking to hire a gun for a job.

"What do you want?" an NPC dressed in Multi terrain pattern camouflage battle dress (MTP BDU) inquired.

Shino looked at the rather rude NPC with a squint "The quartermasters… we need some accommodation for a few weeks."

Looking them both up and down the rude NPC grind. "More mercs for the meat grinder eh hahaha. I'm the QM accommodation is 100 credits per week for a single 150 for a double."

A menu opened in front of Shino asking how long she wanted to stay. Taping to the menu she paid the required amount for one double room for five weeks. "Five weeks will do for now."_ Not that I will be logging in for a few days I think. _Shino contemplated, realising that the next few days are going to be very trying, for both Kazuto and her as they begin their relationship.

"A double eh…. couple of love birds is it" the NPC cried out in a deep laugh that echoed around the room causing complete silence to descend around the normally loud and busy OP's room, as all the players stopped to look at them. "Just make sure you clean the sheets after you lea… ghaaaa….."

Sinon had heard enough from the NPC, throwing him a powerful right hook that hit him square on the jaw. She snatched up the key turning to the other players. "Anyone want to say something."

The others in the room suddenly turned around ignoring the knocked out NPC with all sorts of mutters heard from "nope." to "fuck that shit."

Turning around to walk out Kirito grabbed her shoulder. "Remind me never to piss you off."

She looked up at him with the sweetest smile she had given him. "And don't you forget it dear."

Walking along Kazuto grasped Sinon's hand not saying anything, as the passed the rows of small corimec prefabricated building, that passed as the accommodation here. After a short walk they both arrived at their hut unlocking the door so they could both enter. Inside the room that was covered in faded wood panels with a beaten up radiator the only furniture a single worn wingback chair and a surprisingly new looking king size bed.

_Hold on a second. _they both thought. _One bed…? _ Shino was first to say something. "Well this looks… err… different." She quietly chuckled. "So do you want the chair or the bed?"

With the first smile she had seen since the loft Kazuto replied. "The bed…" He grasped her hand tighter pulling her close "With you." Then with a mischievous grin he threw her on the bed, jumping down beside her.

"Kaaaaaaa Kazuto!" Shino started giggling at his impulsiveness and trying to deciding on if to tell him off only to be met by his face closes to hers.

"I was going to kiss you… But I want the next kiss we have to be in the real world." his eyes shining in the dim light of the room, trying with all his might not to just grab her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. But his real arms not Kirito sounded better.

Calming down her laughter but still grinning Sinon blushed at his closeness and at the words he spoke "That sounds nice."

Rolling onto his back and placing a hand behind his herd he stared up at the celling exhaling hard. Until he felt an arm reach across his chest and a body cuddle up next to his. Turning his head to find that how she was laid her powder blue hair would tickle his nose. "I'll see you in about 40 minutes after I log out."

She pushed herself closer to him locking a leg over his. "Soon… can't come soon enough."

Closing their eyes, they both allowed the auto log out to function to take effect, when they fell asleep, nether wanting to just log out. After ten minutes, a soft chime sounded, followed by a second indicating that they had fallen asleep, allowing them to auto log out. Leaving the avatars of Kirito and Sinon, laid in a loving embrace as the shafts of sunlight bathed the room, the only movement was the dust as it danced slowly in and out the light that broke through the gaps of the single boarded window.

xxxx

Arriving at the apartment complex Kazuto got off his bike, removing the key and his helmet. Taking a deep breath he contemplated his options. _It's not too late I could call this off._ Shaking that thought off with anther. _No my mind is made up. _he turned looking up towards her windows taking a deep breath he built up the courage _Now or never_

He started to walk to Shino's apartment, remembering the last time he was here he had to fight death guns accomplice, that was trying to kill Shino. But this time he felt an urgency for him to hurry, just to see her. He even skipped the elevator, to sprint the eight flights of stairs to her door.

He arrived at the white door to her apartment. It was red the last time he was here, He had kicked it down to save her that time. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to go in. Taking out the card she had given him a few weeks back, so he could come in and check on her, if she was not heard from. She still had a slight fear; that someone may try and finish the job that death gun had started. Pushing the card into the lock Kazuto opened the door.

On walking into the main room, he stopped and his heart skipping a beat as he set eyes on her. She was wearing a large black sweater that came off of one shoulder revelling the line of a single blue bra strap and a pair of tight fitting dark blue shorts. Her back was facing him as she stood looking out the window bathed in the soft light of a single lamp and of the city light that were shining through the window. Taking in the sight He muttered under his breath one word "beautiful."

A smile crept across her face as she saw the bike pulling into the parking lot. Her heart began to race as the moment drew near. After a few minutes that felt like hours of anticipation, the door opened and she herd him enter the room. She knew it was him, her Kazuto, when she heard his voice mutter something. "You came… I thought you would not and that I had hurt you." Shino barley spoke above a whisper.

Both of them stood quietly for a few seconds until he made his way over to her placing am arm over and across her shoulder feeling her fill his arms "Shino I came as soon as I could. You did not hurt me shocked but never hurt."

Turning in his grasp she faced pushing up on her toes so she could be level with his face. She was in real life shorter than him after all.

Both their eyes locked onto each other's. "Now holding you like this is definitely better." Shino smiled at him as she spoke, her arms wrapping around his back. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she wanted him to stay with her. She hated that she had to be along always with a night light on afraid of the dark. She was not Sinon, she had no fears, She was Shino and next to guns, her greatest fear was of the night. _Perhaps just once I will have someone with me that can calm my fears so I can sleep peacefully._ allowing herself to hope.

Kazuto nodded his agreement to her question and she pushed forward a little more urging him to carry on. He accepted her challenge covering the last few inches to clamed her lips for himself. The kiss was better than her thought it would be softer sweeter than her avatar Sinon she still had the slight tremble to her lips there was also a taste of blueberry's from her lip balm that she had then and the warmth of her embrace was just intoxicating to him.

They made their way over to her bed and lay down together, where she cuddled up to his chest. "good night Kazuto." she caringly remarked closing her eyes.

"Good night Shino."

That night, Shino had something that she had not had in as long as she could remember, a sleep that was not filled with nightmares.

xxxx

The next morning Kazuto awoke in a strange room not quite remembering where he was until the fog of sleep cleared from his mind. That and the arm that was draped across his chest he allowed himself a quick peak at the girl in the bed with him as she softly snored next to him not yet awake.

He watched her for a few moment s more before deciding to wake her. Gently he brushed some of her black hair out of her face the gently picked her cheek.

Shino's eyes fluttered open as she woke feeling his fingers on her cheek grateful that he gifted such a peaceful rest. "Morning Kazuto." she purred burying her face into him.

"Morning."

Shino snuggled into his chest, hiding the wide grin on her face, as she took in his sent that smelled of some sort of spicy citrus deodorant. "Are you staying long."

Thinking for a few moments Kazuto sat up "I wish I could… but I'm going to have to call my Mom , letting her know where I was last night. Then go and meet Asuna… I promised I would meet her at the coffee shop near her home at 11 this morning... sorry… but I will call you later tonight."

Feeling a bit disappointed by his answer she sighed a little. "Ok… just thank you… for staying the night." she smiled a little more. "just lay here a bit longer."

pulling her in a bit tighter enjoying the warmth of her body next to his "I will… just let me call home first, they will be worried about me." reaching to his jacket on the chair next to the bed he pulled out his phone flipping it open instantly regretting his rashness as he looked at the several missed calls from home and several text messages of where are you? and call home…

Pressing the speed dial the phone rang once to Sugu picking up the Phone "Onii chan… where are you? What have you been doing? where are you?"

Cutting her off; before she went into a never ending loop of questions Kazuto give his sister a polite answer. "Sugu I'm ok I'm with Shino-san. I went out on my bike and it broke down near her home… So I asked her if she would mind some company until the garage fixes it." it was a lie and he did not enjoy telling it. But he knew if he did not say something, then the rumour mill wound be in full production before the end of the day. "Can you tell mom I'm sorry for not calling I kind of forgot."

"Yes well at least I know where you are now I'll see you later."

"Yeah later." Closing down the phone and looked at the time, it was only about half past eight. "I can stay for another hour then I have to go or I'll be late."

Looking up from his chest Shino grinned at him rolling on top of him so her face was level with his "Then I guess I should do this now." gently she lowered her face to kiss his lips again.

xxxx

Kazuto was sat waiting patiently at the coffee shop, for Asuna. He had gone over and over what he could say to her and yet words abandoned him. He had even thought about giving up on Shino staying with Asuna. _How can I do that? to ether of them?_

He was deep in thought about it all_. How do you tell someone that believed in you so deeply, that you no longer feel the same? That you would rather just be close friends?_ holding his large coffee just an inch or two from his lips, hoping the smell may give him some sort of inspiration, taking a sip of the bitter liquid as he reasoned with his thoughts. She had died for him and he had died even killed for her. _Arghhh what do I do_? _Should I tell her about the kissing? That I have fallen for another? what of Yui? how do I tell her? _He questioned himself, a thousand times over as to why he should do this. The answer was a simple one and it came down to one thing, he was Kazuto, he wanted to be called by his name not by his alter ego.

Looking at his watch, the allotted time for the meeting came and passed. Just as he thought that she may have cancelled. He spotted her in the crowd across the street, as she made her way toward him, Smiling as she walked. If there was something that he adored about Asuna it was that smile. Waving a hand towards her she recognised him walking directly to him. _I feel like such a traitor right now_.

She started to cross the street and Kirito retuned her smile, watching in awe, as her long auburn hair glinted in the winter sun light. Neither of them recognised the sound of the screeching tyres as their world slowed down around them. He watched in what he thought was pure silence. Hearing a distant voice scramming "ASSSSUNAAAA!" As the yellow car hit into her. It was then he had the realisation, it was him that was screaming her name helpless and useless.

The car impacted her legs, throwing her head on to hood and windshield. Cartwheel her body into the ground.

Stunned as he watched her land not moving at first, until Briefly she moved her shattered arm, to try and push herself upright only to immediately fail, with a small cry rolling onto her back.

Sprinting out in to the now halting traffic, their horns blaring as they slid to a stop, Kazuto dove next to her as the first flakes of snow began to fall. "Asuna! Asuna! Can you hear me?" Gently putting his arms around her shoulders, he lifting her head up onto his lap.

Her weak voice was barely audible, over the crowd that had started to gather around them. Asuna looked up at Kirito confused about how she got here. "Kirito-kun. Why can I not get up?" She felt no pain only the cold that started to creep all over her body and the tiredness that made it hard to think straight. "I… I… I'm cold."

Taking off his coat and wrapping her in it Kauzto spoke softly to her. "Its ok... you'll be ok... you just rest here." turning to the gathered crowd he roared at the top of his voice "GET AN AMBULANCE." looking back down at her he brushed some of her hair from her face, wiping the blood that seeped from her nose and grazed cheek, his voice wobbled close to despair. "Please Don't go Asuna... stay here with me... I'm sorry just don't go." His feeling of betrayal and guilt, from what had happen last night and this morning overwhelming him as he remembered what he had come here to do today.

Lifting her other arm, she brushed at the tears that fell down his cheek. "Kirito-kun... I'm tired may I stay here for a bit?"

With a deep twisting of his heart and a heavy feeling that took over him, he recognised the words she spoke. The last time she had said them to him, she died in his arms, during the last fight in Sword Art Online. That she would utter them again meant she knew she did not have long.

"Yes Asuna you rest here as long as you need." He felt lower than low, he had called her here to break up with her and now for the second time, she will die in his arms. Grasping her hand he gently lowered it to her chest keeping it in a frim hold.

The snow had started to gather pace fluttering down in large flakes, as Asuna gently closed her eyes struggling to say in-between laboured breaths. "I…will always….love… you Ki… Ki... kiritooooo" his name hung on her last breath as her strength finally gave out.

Feeling her body finally going limp in his hands, he pulled her head up into his chest. The distant sound of the ambulance siren gradually became louder, mocking him. "No… no… nooo." With a deep rage that built up in him he finally broke the silence of the gathered onlookers a low growl built in to a full roar. "ASUNAAAAA!" as he gently rocked her back and forth screaming her name over and over, in the vain hope it would bring her back, until his voice finally broke becoming too painful to go on. He just clung onto her trying to deny the reaper her soul

xxxx

It was still snowing at the time of the funeral, his eyes stung with painful tears, watching as his Asuna was laid to rest. _It was not meant to be like this, _ was his only thought. Lots of friends and family had come to see him, in those three days in-between the accident and the funeral service. All with words of how sorry they were or how beautiful she was._ If only they knew then none of them would even want to see me._

All but the one person he wanted and needed to see Shino. He did not know why she had stayed away or if he would see her again. He feared the worse thinking that she would blame herself. she had not answered any of his attempts to contact her. _It's probably for the_ best he thought_ everyone I love dies… first Sachi and now Asuna. Girls should just stay away from me._

Stood at the front of the gathered mourners was Kazuto, his sister Sugu clutching his left arm in some attempt to comfort him? Kazuto felt hollow he had betrayed his Asuna. He did not feel he deserved to be here, but yet here he was. He knew that at least she would have died happy. In blissful ignorance as to what he had done and was going to do. That he could not have hurt her as much as he knew what he was going to tell her would have.

The last eulogy was spoken by Rika. She was Asuna's best friend and it was a beautiful speech about friendship, which escaped all meaning on Kazuto. He stood looking down at her coffin and final resting place not even feeling worthy of being here.

He tried to be strong throughout the faunal, but as the pure white casket was lowered; he started to break down dropping to one knee, closing his eyes so as not to witness it happening. The guilt overwhelming him as the tears started to flow down his face.

Suddenly someone gripped onto him hugging him tight his voice weak and trembling "Thanks Sugu…"

A quiet voice answered him lifting his spirit "It's not Sugu… I'm so sorry I was not here for you."

* * *

Please follow and review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I realises the last chapter was very depressing but after several attempts of trying to come up with a way that Shino could get Kazuto that would be believable this was the only option because;

If Shino just took him it would show the bond that Kirito has with Asuna is not as deep as it is depicted in the light novels or Anime.

Next would be the level of alienation that Shino would receive from the other character because of her stealing him. She already struggles a lot with the lack of and betrayal of friends as it is. I also don't want to lose interactions with other characters keeping. Liz, Silica, Yui, etc. on side and not too bitchy.

Last there is Asuna herself. She would probably never give up fighting for him and would probably end up kicking Shino's ass, making Asuna look bad.

So I was left with one option write Asuna out in blissful ignorance.

The Challenge to this is now Sinon can't just sweep straight in there as it will just look like grave robing

Anyway this is going to be a love story not a fluff-a-thon and that means ups and downs. There is nothing wrong with fluff I just find it too predictable and everything is too perfect and writhing something realistic is far more challenging.

So expect: fluff, loving moments, arguments, sadness, anger, awkward moments, I will also go through that extremely difficult moment in all teenage relationships Sex.

Anyway I promise it will not be as depressing from here.

Finally thank you for those of you that have reviewed both positive and negative.

Apart from. SIAUFUNGYIN not that I mind your flame because If I did I would of deleted it. But when you don't have the decency to at least show your pen name so we can see your own work then how can you issue a challenge to someone's writing skill.

* * *

Snow Storm

Chapter 3

Sat in her favourite place in her apartment, was Shino. Holding a hot cup of tea close to her chest and looking out of the window to the snow covered world. She was watching as some children started having a snow ball fight, laughing quietly at the kids, as they ducked, dived and ran around the play park. She also giggled at some of their successes as the hit each other with the snow. _I wonder if I will ever have children of my own. _She mused as yet another child was pelted with some snow.

It had been four days since the funeral and Kazuto had probably spent less than 8 hours from her side. He was in what she could see a deep depression he hardly spoke. Unless she left his side, then he would almost beg her not to go.

After the wake he had asked if he could stay with her for a bit. His Aunt looked shocked at his request, preferring that he was home. But after she witnesses how much he looked to Shino for support, she gave her blessing, for no more than the week he had off of school.

A sudden noise from the bathroom disturbed her thoughts. She turned around just in time to see Kazuto dart into the bedroom wrapped in only a towel.

With a small smile that crossed her lips she thought. _Maybe I should walk in there and catch him in his underwear, after all he was sneaky enough to see me in mine well Sinon in hers._

The day had started well, with him not waking up crying or kicking her in his sleep.

But what was really irking her, was that he had turned into a bit of a hermit. Kazuto had not gone outside once since he had arrived. With a sigh she began to think. _I need to get him to go out today if it's the last thing I do. But where to? The city will be too crowded, so the shopping mall is out and it need to be fun. But then his idea of fun and mine do somewhat differ. _

Giving it another few minutes she walked over to the bedroom, just as he was getting his t-shirt ready to put on. Blushing a little as she looked at his body. It was nothing special he was only sixteen the same as her, but still she liked what she had seen. He was not muscular, if any word could be used to describe him it would be normal. But she liked normal and could not help but admire him.

"Kauzto … what would you like to do today?"

sitting down on the bed to put on his socks, he looked up at her. He felt tribal he had not been the best house guest, even if he practically did invite himself to stay. But he could not go back to his room just yet, as it was still full of things that would remind him of her… his Asuna. He groaned a little before he gave his reply to her question. "I don't know right now and, it's early yet."

Keeping her cool Shino stared at him a bit more trying to decide if she should force the issue. "Kazuto-kun as much as I like living in my apartment, I think it is time we went out and got some air. That and it eleven o'clock already so get ready we are going out for lunch.

"Is it that time already?"

"Yes now hurry up. I want out of here I'm going crazy looking at these walls."

Twenty minutes later both Kazuto and Shino stood next to his motorbike. Shino loved getting on the back of the bike, as he confidently weved through the cars and trucks, taking her to where they were going. The feel of the wind as it raced by, the warmth of his body, as she pressed against him locking her arms around his waist and the odd sensation she would get from the vibration of the bike, that made her tingle all over. "So where are you taking us Kazuto?"

Kazuto was thinking just that and trying to decide if the roads were safe enough to ride on. Huffing as he noticed the ice and fresh snow, he decided that the bike would be a bad idea. "The Roads may not be safe for the bike, so we can walk or get the bus."

Feeling a little let down, as she was looking forward to getting on the bike. Shino shrugged her shoulders. "I know a place that doses good ramen not far from here." Waking back over to the small Bike shed that she kept her pushbike in, they placed their helmets in to lock them away. Then set off to towards the local Shopping precinct.

The walk was mostly in silence, with only the occasional glance given to each other. Shino was deciding if she should hold his hand, still unsure if he still liked her enough. But considering Asuna had not long died, she felt that it was inappropriate to approach him now._ I should give him the time and space he need just now and when he is ready then make my advance. _

The thing that was odd to her though, was they had been sharing the same bed for the last two nights. That came about during the second night of his Stay; she woke to some strange noises and cries for help. Getting out of bed to investigate she found Kazuto, having a nightmare as he slept, calling out and mumbling names. He was soaked in his own sweat tossing and turning his arms reaching out to someone as if trying to reach someone.

To Shino It was heart breaking to see him like this. He was normally so confidant and strong. Quietly she walked over to him and lay down next to him in the futon. Once she was comfortable she began gently stroking his hair, as she hummed a soothing tune. His reaction was almost instant as he turned in his sleep resting his head on her chest calming into a peaceful sleep.

From then on she had invited him to sleep with her, each night allowing him to fall asleep holding her, as she hummed the same soothing melody.

"Shino…"

Kazuto called her bring her out of her thoughts. "Yes."

"I have never said sorry and thank you."

Not sure what he is on about, she stopped walking, cocking her head slightly. "About what? You have nothing to apologise for."

Stopping as she did, he turned to face her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about inviting myself to stay at your flat, about using you as a comforter and not mentioning anything from before the accident."

Holding her composure she stepped close to him "I understand and like I told you that night… I will wait until you are ready."

"I Know and I know you would like me to take the first steps." holding out his hand for her to take he gave her a reassuring smile. "It may take me a while to get over this… But I still have you in mind. Thank you for just being you and being there for me when I needed you most."

Smiling a little as she took his hand she pushed in kissing his cheek. "Come on I'm starving here and Kazuto?"

"Yes."

"You do not need to feel sorry for those things. It feels nice for me to return what you did for me."

xxxx

The Trip out had been met with some success Shino thought as it got Kazuto out of the apartment and talking. "Kazuto have you thought about Yui yet."

Looking a bit angry he stopped dead in his tracks "No. I've not seen her since I told her about the accident. She broke her little heart and I just don't know how to face her yet. So Liz and Sugu have been looking after her since then. I will go see her tomorrow through… but it means going home to my room…"

Feeling a bit of dread she confessed the reason to asking. "It just last night when you were sleeping, I went and seen her. She needs her papa it's all she asked about."

Kazuto's face darkened "uh… is that so…"

"Yes it is."

"What else did you talk about with her?"

Placing her hands on her hips she stood her ground. "What do you think… she sees me as her aunt…? I'm one of the very few girls she will trust near you. We talked about Asuna and what she meant to her. You know for an AI she is very human and she needs her papa." she was becoming angry with him, at his attitude to his daughter.

Kazuto was all for telling Shino to get lost and walk off until he possessed what she was saying. "Look there is just too much at that house in the woods that reminds me of her… I… I just don't think I could face all that just yet."

"So you are not going because of that… you are not seeing your daughter because of painful memory's Kazuto I know you can be mean but in a playful way but …" she pauses as she struggled to find the words to describe him until. "but right now… You are being a bastard to your daughter."

At the sound of her cursing at him, his temper readied to explode but she was right. He was leaving his daughter alone and the realisation made him look down in disgust at his actions. He had become so wrapped up in his own self-pity, that he had abandoned the other person that loved Asuna as much as he did. "You… you… you're right Shino-san" he mumbled to her.

"Well when we get back you can log in using my equipment." Shino offered the now defeated Kazuto.

They continue walking for a bit this time Shino grasping his hand as he moped along. _urgh I don't like him like this _she thought to herself as they approached the play park that she had seen the children playing in that morning.

As she thought about the kids and their games, she let go of Kazuto's hand and darted off to the park, leaving a very stunned looking boy in her wake.

Watching her run off confused the hell out of him. _Just what is she up to?_ He thought, as he gave chase, he watched her bend down then turn to face him. "Shino what the hel…" Splat his vision filled with stars and his face felt wet and cold. Spluttering as he tried to compute what just happened, he wiped the snow out of his eyes just in time to see Shino laughing, as she sent another snow ball his way again splat dead on target this time knocking him over. "Ok … ok I give… I give." he shouted out only to feel another hit his chest. _How the hell is she doing that so fast? _He thought as he laid there _right she is nit getting away with this._

Fast as he could, Kazuto jumped to his feet darting off for the cover of a low wall. As he ran ball after ball would score hits on his body, or whizzed past him so closes, that he swore he heard the wind whistle. Finding some cover he set to work making his own ammunition. With a deep breath looking over the wall no sooner had his head broke cover, he witnessed yet another snow ball arcing through the air at his head Splat. "Again!" he huffed trying to wipe the snow and ice away.

"You don't stand a chance you know." Shino shouted over to him.

"Tell me about it… You damn sneaky sniper. "

Shino watched as Kauzto hunkered down behind the low wall wondering when he'll make a brake for it she knew it was coming and had readied another five snow balls for him. What she did not know as she was so focused on the spot she that he was. Is that Kauzto had crawled along the bottom of the wall keeping out of her line of sight.

"Just a little further." He groaned, as he slid along the cold ground working his way behind her. That should do it Kazuto thought as he peeked over the low wall to see her back to him.

Getting up he slowly made his way to her as she shouted out. "Come out I'll give you a chance."

Razing her arm she did not notice the boy behind her until he whispered in her ear. "Gotcha."

A shiver passed down her back as she felt her collier pulled back and the Ice cold snow that was stuffed down her back.

The silence of the play park was suddenly shattered as a high pitched scream filled the air followed by the sound of a girl berating someone "what the hell Kazuto? How the hell did you get there?"

unable to contain his laughter the boy answered her "Well I know what you're like when you zone out on a target." he held out a hand to the girl that was trying to get the snow off of her back staring daggers at him "Besides you started this."

Finally after the last of the snow was extracted she looked at him trying not to shiver "I did it because you where moping." she took his hand and he pulled her close into a hug.

Holding her closes he could feel her shiver in the cold. "Shino you are right thank you… Let's get you back and warmed up before you get a cold. I'll even make us some hot Chocolate."

Feeling the warmth of his embrace she began to warm up. "Lead the way."

Please favourite, follow, and review.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the delay but I am working but I have had a few changes in my life this last week. I am also trying to write a buffer as originally this was to be just a one shot and now I'm looking at up to 15-20 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all…

I have not forgotten about this pleases accept my apologies for my tardiness. Unfortunately my laptop with the next 4 chapters was stolen and I have not got round to getting a new one yet I have sent this update on my phone and just ask you to bear with me and I will update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sword art online this is a fanfiction and not for profit.

* * *

Snow Storm.

chapter 4

The cold wind of winter rushed passed the pair of teens, as the engine of the bike roars with a hunger to eat up the miles, on the highway to Kawagoe. The way the bike leant into the corners bringing the ground close enough to touch. Then with every twist of the throttle the engine emits a high pitched roar and vibration that catapults them down the road. The wind rushes past as the traffic turns into a bluer of colour. Making their way to a roundabout the bike leans over so a small shower of sparks are left in the wake as his titanium knee guard scraped the Tarmac. _This is why I love being on a bike. _Shino thought _and why I am going to get my licence. This feeling of freedom and exhilaration, I thought it only existed in the virtual world. _

Kazuto was finally going home. Shino sat behind him her warmth the only thing that made this ride tolerable. It was the end of his week, which his Aunt had permited him to stay at Shino's apartment. As he confidently weaved his way through the traffic, his mind wondered back to the last few day of that stay.

0000

The next morning they were sat on Shino's bed. After a morning walk and some hot chocolate, Kauzto got ready to dive into ALO so he could visit his daughter Yui. yesterday, Shino had called him a bastard for neglecting his daughter and as much as he disliked name calling, she was right. He had been a bastard, relying on his friends Liz, Silica and his sister Sugu to look after Yui for him. All because of his petty mindedness, in his attempts to not remind himself of her or what happened in the end.

Looking at him with her doe brown eyes, Shino gave Kazuto a small smile. "You ready?"

"Yes." Was the short if somewhat exasperated reply.

"Look Kazuto. I called Liz last night, she and Yui, have cleared out and boxed most of Asuna-san's things for you. It will be fine, now you are going… or do you want to see me in a bad mood with you again?"

Suddenly looking a bit startled and a little fearful, Kazuto nodded a hasty reply, pulling the Amusphere on his head. "Yes I'm doing it."

Kazuto was all too familiar with Shino's turn in tempers. Especially in the way that he could rub her up the wrong way in the blink of an eye, or in her own words. "Kazuto... I have never known anyone that can piss me off, as much as you can." This would normally lead to him, getting a swift punch in the ribs, or in the VR world, shot with something pointy, painful and usually on fire.

But strangely it was this trait that she had. That led to his admiration for her, the way she would take his shenanigans and practical jokes and not put up with them. Whilst still having the ability, to returning the same sort of wind ups and jokes, some of which were filled with innuendo. No other person had ever done this with him and if truth be told, he loved her for it.

Laying down Kazuto softly spoke "Thank you Shino I'll see you in a few hours."

Standing up she bowed slightly and flashed him a genuinely happy smile. "It's not a problem… now go see your daughter."

Closing his eyes, he gave the voice command to the Amusphere. "LINK START." Kazuto felt the familiar feeling of vertigo, as his brain functions transferred from his body to the Game-system. The bright shafts of colour and light assaulted his vision, followed by the system self-test, giving him the green circles of OK letting him know all was well and working as it should. Last was the system log in screen that showed Shino's log in details.

It was at this point that a mischievous thought crossed Kazuto's mind. Shino had left her password details in the login box. He was tempted to log in as Sinon the archer and just get her avatar into all sorts of situations. Then a makeover, such as changing her hair to a bright hot pink, a colour that he knew she despised. However his sense of decency, soon shrugged of that train of thought, as he thought about the repercussions of such an action and that he was here to see Yui.

Finally he entered his details and logged.

0000

**New Aincrad 22****nd**** floor **

When Kirito's vision cleared he found himself in the last place he logged out. He was in his home on the twenty-second floor, laid on his daughters bed where he had fallen asleep last with Yui.

Looking around the quiet room that belonged to the little navigation pixie, He let out a sigh. The room for the most part was fairly spartin its bare wood walls save for some art and a poster of a ginger tabby kitten, and some scattered toys, gave the room the feeling of a child's room.

Finally he called out. "Yui are you here." Kirito was expecting her to appear but nothing. Yui could sense whenever he or Asuna had logged in and would normally jump into his or her arms within seconds.

But this time nothing, until a voice called out to him. "Who's there?"

It was not Yui's voice that he heard, but that of the Gnome blacksmith Lisabeth. Getting off the bed, he made his way down the stairs, to find Liz and Yui sitting at the kitchen table playing cards and drinking tea.

"KIRITO" Liz shouted out surprised to see him.

"PAPPA" Yui shouted in glee as she dove into his arms. "Its strange the system says you are Aunt Sinon... Yet I know it's you?"

Holding the little girl dressed in a white summer dress close, he softly spoke to her. "I had to borrow Sinon's equipment, as I've not been home in a few days." Removing his cheek from Yui's he planted a small kiss on her forehead, that made her beam him a smile. "I must apologise to you Yui, as I have not come to see you lately... Its just that I needed to clear my head."

The little girls eyes twinkled her smile broadening. "It is ok Papa I know it has been hard on you. I do understand your feelings and share in them. I am an MHC (mental health counselling) program after all"

Kirito knew that sometimes Yui can seem a little unfeeling, but that was down to her being a young top down AI. He also knew that she missed her mama, as much as he did.

Shrugging off his thoughts he held the little girls gaze. "So what have you been doing since I have been gone?"

Without a second thought she announced. "Aunty Liz has been teaching me to play games."

Kirito looked over to Liz. Only to see her face turn from one of happiness to one of horror. "What games?" He inquired, drawing out the last word. although he suspected what ones. As he looked at the deck of cards with a hand face up, displaying a royal flush.

Gleefully Yui answered her papa's question. "Poker, black jack, this really really fun game with little balls called Pachinko. Aunt Lisabeth tells me I'm really good and I should go somewhere called…"

Flapping her arms in full panic Liz called out. "Yui! That's enough little one. er… it's not what you think Kirito-kun." She nervously laughed having been exposed in her little idea.

At this moment Kirito was trying his best not to burst out in a fit of laughter. If it was not for the fact that when he was Kirito he enjoyed the casinos now and then… Well probably more than he would like to admit, he would have been seriously pissed off.

Through a straining gut that was fit to burst, Kirito looked at Liz. Her red shameful face not daring to look him in the eye. "Liz… just what are you teaching my daughter?"

Liz looked up at him, her mouth flopping open and closed as words and thoughts abandoned her. Her face a deep crimson red and her hands awkwardly fidgeting with the hem that ran up the sides of her dress. "I… Was… well it's like this…"

The pure look of panic was just too much for Kirito to take, as he erupted in a loud laughter. The tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as his ability to contain himself finally gave out. "Liz if it was not for the fact I had thought of that first… I would be so angry at you. But the answer is no. A casino is no place for a young girl."

Embarrassment turned to shock, as Liz's expression changed from one of surprise to one of anger to one of acceptance. "You're right I suppose Kirito-kun" came the exasperated reply as she thought. D_amn it another get rich quick scam gone. _

But Kirito was right. It was a bit of exploiting Yui and her talents, especially the one where she could count the cards, so well that she could 99.9% of the time guess the next card correctly.

Changing the subject Liz broached the subject. "Where are you in the real world? I have been trying to get a hold of you?"

"I have been staying at Shino's apartment."

Liz looked him up and down. "Really? Why?"

Kirito knew Liz had a crush on him, same with Silica, he was not dense to the fact… Only he was blinded by a certain girl with auburn hair, that he did at the time only have eyes for. Then there was the biggest shocker his sister Sugu had a crush on him too. Hell there was even one time that he would rather forget. A time that Kline came onto him granted he was using the M9000 avitar at the time. _Not bad_ he thought. _Considering I was a lock in, social outcast gamer a few short years ago, even if some of this is a little on the strange side. I'm just not into incest or men…_

"Well?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts he looked back up to see Liz over Yui's shoulder.

"I needed someone to talk to and she understands about these things." He was not sure if this was the right reply, but it would do for now.

Looking down then back up Liz took in a deep breath. "You're getting close to her aren't you?"

"Asada-san is my best friend. I have been quite close since we met a few months ago and you know why that is… we kind of have something in common."

Kirito did not say exactly what that was, but Liz knew it was because they had both been forced to kill. Changing the subject quickly Liz beamed a smile at father and daughter alike. "So what do you two want to eat… My treat just doesn't ask me to cook. I may be able to make any weapon you could ever need or dream off… but cooking kind of eludes me."

0000

The sound of her watch chiming brought Shino out of her daze, she found herself looked at Kazuto's face. All the while She was quietly pondering, about what he must be doing, as well as admiring his look of innocents, as he dove into the virtual world, it was the same sort of look that he had when he slept. She looked at her watch and sighed, it had been an hour already and even though he was in front of her, she already missed him.

_It was strange_ she thought _on one hand I love every bit of him yet on the other I have never known anyone that can annoy me so much. _

Allowing herself the briefest of smiles she fixed her glasses that had slipped down her nose, then got up and headed to the kitchen to fix some tea. _Kazuto will be gone for a few hours, so I suppose I best do something for evening meal, then catch up on my housework and homework, _ were her thoughts, as she ordered her chores in her mind.

Shino had been living alone for so long, that it was a strange feeling having someone around so much. Granted he had not been much company, but that was understandable given current events.

It was more a feeling of completeness that she got from having him here. Even sleeping in the same bed, or holding him close and savouring his warmth as he nuzzled into her. Or the small pleasure she got from his head in her bust, covered by the thin cotton of her nightwear.

As these thoughts crossed her mind her face reddened. "I'm sixteen I should not be thinking such perverted thoughts." She mumble,d as she pulled out the vacuum cleaner. _Not that I would be opposed to that, with him, just not yet. _ Again she felt the warmth in her face and shook the thoughts away. Sighing loudly Shino carried on with her chores.

As Shino worked, she thought more about him and what she wanted. It was true that she trusted him explicitly. He never judged her, even when she revealed her darkest secrets. Kazuto had even helped her come to terms with and the ability to live with what she had done, in the post office all those years ago.

At that moment she blurted out. "I think that, I do love him and I want him." stopping her work she cocked her head at the small outburst, a little confused. She would normally not do that, if she had to say something it was usually straight to the point with no wasted words.

Then it happened. She giggled a little as yet another perverted thought crossed her mind. _Maybe one day I can be something more than just his friend. _

0000

**New Aincrad 22****nd**** floor **

It had been a good day with his daughter and Liz. They had gone to Aarun for some time to get something to eat and played a game of tag in the fields outside the home in the woods home. but like all good things the day needed to end.

Lisabeth had left a few hours ago, acting a bit strange. But considering she had been busted about the gambling thing, it was probably understandable. Her last words and actions to him before logging out, were to kiss him on the cheek then in a soft voice. "Kirito… Don't be a stranger I am your friend too you know. Also don't take your eyes off that kid I'm sure she cheats at cards."

Before he could say anything else to her she logged out, but he still said it anyway filling the silence. "Thank you Liz for everything, see you in school."

Yui was looking at her papa, as he spoke wondering what to say to him. She knew that Liz loved him deeply, how could she not she was programmed to know if someone was lying and to know what their emotional state was. It was why she could not trust her alone with her papa.

But on the other side of that, she also knew that Kirito her Papa did not feel the same way. Love she thought it is the strangest of human feelings. One that was truly out of her grasp for now anyway.

"Papa what do you think of mamma."

It was a question he knew she would ask and one that he feared. "I loved her very much and now I miss her just as much." It was an honest answer if not the most direct.

Her only conclusion on the matter was that she could feel a sense of loss for her mother. It was that sense of loss that made her think _that is what it is to truly love_. This is what broke her ceramic heart when she was told of what happened to her mamma. A sense of loss.

"Ok papa. but what of you now? I know you have thoughts of another?"

This question was even more of a shock. But then as he thought about it… _it should not be Yui could and does monitor my data. _It was something he allowed her to do as much as she liked. "Yui I am not going to lie to you but yes I am thinking of another girl... one that is very special to me."

"Would she make Papa happy again?"

"I believe she can."

Yui smiled and sat on Kirito's lap. "Then tell aunt Sinon, good luck for me."

Kiritos eyes widened, as he was not sure heard his daughter correctly. How did she know about Shino? "Yui what makes you think it is Sinon?"

"Papa I'm not stupid…" she chastised then hugged him close placing her head on his shoulder. "She is the next logical choice I like aunt Sinon you two have always been close. In some respects closer than mama… I know you loved mama with all your heart and always will… but you should not be lonely papa."

Looking down at his daughter in wondered he tried hard to think what to say to her and that statement. "Yui… I… I…"

"It's ok papa so long as she makes you happy its ok." She beamed back at him then yawned "I'm sleepy. May I sleep with you until you logout."

"Yes." picking up Yui in her human form Kirito carried her up to her bed laying her down then lying next to her and pulling over the blanket he kissed her forehead "Good night Yui-chan. I'll be back soon."

With heavy eyes she snuggled up to her father. "Good night Papa."

After five minutes a chime sounded as Kazuto logged off sure that Yui was sleeping. Yui however was not. she smiled a little as she thought about her father, then spoke again to his empty avatar. "She'll make you happy again papa, just you see… Aunt Sinon will make you happy again."

0000

Kazuto walked into the main living area to find Shino sitting curled up asleep on the sofa. She was wrapped in a blanket a book open on her lap, the soft light from a table lamp highlighting her perfectly. It was late he had been in full dive far longer than he thought he would be.

Looking at the sight, his cuteness meter buried itself in to the red a thought crossed his mind_ I have never seen something so angelic before._

Looking over the room he found the food she had left out for him and quickly ate it. Then moved back over to Shino's sleeping form.

Gently Kazuto picked her cheek to wake her a little. The soft brown eyes opened half asleep as her fuzzy brain registered the finger on her face. "mmmm." came the little sound from her. "Hi you're back?"

Smiling as he spoke, he suddenly thought. _She does make me happy._ "Yeah I'm back I had the food you left out for me thankyou."

"I'm Glad you liked it."

The next thing her half asleep self registered. Was Kazuto picking her up into a princess carry, her arms instinctively reaching around his neck to steady and support the carry. "What are you doing?"

"It is late and it's bed time." Was his reply, as he turned and waked them off towards the bedroom.

Laying her down on the futon she moved over to onside facing towards him, waiting for him to get in so she could stroke his hair and hum the comforting melody to him again. Only this time she was surprised when he asked her to face away from him.

"So I can return what you have done for me Shino-chi."

Surprised at his choice of honorific, especially from a boy that seldom used them, she complied with his request. Turning over in the bed, only to feel him lay next to her wrapping an arm over her and drawing her close, her back against his chest. Then without warning, he kissed her neck and began humming a melody to her. She was sure she knew the tune but could not place it, as the sound began to make her sleepy her last thoughts as she listened to the music were. _I don't think any more I know I love him._

* * *

Please Favourite and review

Chi: modern honorific of Chan used as a cute way to address girls you are close to.

Authors note: well after the bad news of having my laptop grow some legs. My brother Gazdav lent me his extra one. as he writes on his PC. this cost me a free plug to his Highschool of the dead book Rain. there's your advert brother.

Anyway I wrote this chapter and as all my notes and following chapters are gone I will have to start from scratch. So I'm just going to make it up as I go now and try to get out a chapter a week done.

again thanks to those that have reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sword art online this is a fanfiction and not for profit.

* * *

Snow Storm

Chapter 5

The next morning Shino woke up and looked around the room on her side. She had move into a slightly larger apartment in the same building last week. Her grandparents visited and complained to the landlord, that the six tatami mat room was not what they were paying for and it was too small for a growing girl. It was one of her reasons for not going to see Kazuto; she had the rare opportunity to see her grandparents and her mother, who immediately moved her into a larger apartment, with a separate bedroom and living room.

Gone too was the pole frame bed, to be replaced with a larger futon, that she now laid on. Her full length mirror facing her, the small set of draws next to that and cupboard for her clothes. The black flex of an extension cord snaked its way into the room through the sliding door as the room had no power outlets.

The room still had the same ivory curtains, covering the small window that looked over to the next apartment building. But the thing that stood out most was the floor; it was covered by actual tatami mats. Good bye was the cold green plastic tiles and hello to the warm reed mats.

As Shino mused about her room and new surroundings, she looked at herself in the mirror, as an arm came over her and relaxing warmth pressed into her back.

As she drowned herself in the feeling, Shino buried her red face into the blanket to supress a girlish giggle of content. _God how is he so warm?_ She thought as a feeling of security and safety came over her. She had asked him to always protect her and true to his word, he had set to that task unflinchingly.

Looking up from the blanket as she settled down she noticed the time it was 8am and the last full day that he was to stay. She sighed a little depressed that he had to go home tomorrow and she would be alone again. But that was tomorrow's concern for now she had him right where she for the last few months had always wanted him, laid in bed with her having a lazy morning. Razing an eye brow she thought _again with the perverted thoughts… _this time a small chuckle escaped her lips waking the boy next her.

"Ohayo Shino-chan." Kazuto murmured feeling the girl in his arms moving around. "How are you this morning?"

His arm pulled her in a little more. _My last day today we had better do something fun together_ his thoughts training off as he racked his brain about what to do.

Shure Kazuto had not asked her to date him yet as he felt that it was too soon. _But given the way we are laid here like a couple, I will not be leaving that too soon. I just don't want her thinking she is some sort of rebound girl. _He mused as he tried to decide what to do next.

Nodding her head back into the covers to hide the big smile that crossed her face she answered as coolly as she could "I slept well thank you Kazuto-kun How about you."

Turning on his back he thought about the nights rest. A small furrow crossed his brow as he thought _No nightmare's just pleasant dreams_. "I slept very will actually."

Turning to face him, the sheets rustling as she moved, Shino propped her head up on one hand and looked over him. "That's good to hear. But I think we should get up and changed."

Groaning at the suggestion, Kazuto looked into her eyes, to try and read her intent and as always she was being very aloof, not giving much away as to her thoughts. Unlike Asuna, Shino was very difficult to read as she held this neutral face most of the time. Unless she was teasing then she had this little twinkle that would give her away. Asuna on the other hand was very easy to read as her face was very full of expressions and actions. "Do we have to?"

"Yes" came her cold tone. "I need to change out of yesterday's cloths and get cleaned up so you can sort breakfast and tell me about your few hours that turned into a day." she flashed him a smile just so he knew she was not annoyed.

"Well you have cooked for me all week so I think I can do breakfast." Came the exasperated reply.

"Yes it is the least you can do Kazuto-kun. Now get out as I need to change and wash up."

Getting up from the bed, Kazuto Yawned a little and stretched waking up the muscles from their slumber, hearing the satisfying click of the joints in his arms and back. _Need to start doing my exercise routine again._ His sleep filled mind mused, regretting neglecting them for so long. It was something he was supposed to do daily for the next five to six years as a result of two years' worth of muscular atrophy. A legacy gifts from Kyaba himself and the result his two years' worth, of forced full dive, into the death game.

The horrible thing was, even after some survived that particular hell. They woke to find there body's weak and frail, that minute before felt strong from the stats that they had built. Some even died as a result. Asuna was right about what she has said, that eventually the body will fail when under life support for so long.

Stood up next to Shino, Kazuto thought hard about what to do should he give her a hug or a kiss? A kiss may be a bit much still and give off the wrong idea so would a hug. So he settled for a pat on the head.

Feeling his hand on her head Shino felt a little peeved he was always doing that petting her and no matter how many time she said don't he still would, even more so in her Cait Sith form, especially behind the ears. This sent this wave of euphoria through her mind that annoyed the crap out of her. Apparently Silica was to blame as it was something she enjoyed.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked not waiting for an answer "It's kind of annoying." she had that tone of you are treading on thin ice Kazuto.

Pulling away the offending hand quickly and moving to scratch the back of his head. He looked her in the eye to gauge the reaction. "Sorry I forgot you don't like that." silence descended on the room as one stared at the other. Then after a few awkward moments, Kazuto gave Shino a hug and then ran off to the kitchen to sort out Breakfast, leaving one very confused Shino behind.

Shino sat down for a second after she watched him dart off out of the room. _What the hell was that hug about? _She wondered as her face reddened _Never mind_ _best get cleaned up_.

0000

Shino's mind was blank as she sat on the stool and showered; she was also missing the fact that she still did not have a bath and had to settle for this. Shino was set into her routine of clean up, brush her teeth, dry hair and finally hair putting in the white bits of ribbon to tie up her bangs.

Coming out of the bathroom she walking quickly, so as not to give Kazuto too much to look at, as she was wrapped in only a towel her head down, so as not to see his look. However as she made her way to the bedroom she crashed into something falling over.

"Aghhhhh" Kazuto had just made it out of the bedroom, before someone ran into him, knocking him over. Laid on the ground with familiar warmth on top of him, he dared to open his eye to have a cursory look to see who he knew it was. His hands staying firmly where the lay on the ground, having learned his lesson a year ago, when he was slapped across a court yard. For… how was it one of his few school Friends that had witnessed the incident put it. _Ah yes_. "Coping a feel, of the great Flash-Sama's boobs."

"Don't Look!" Came the shrill cry.

"I'm not I'm not" Kazuto Panic shouted back, having just seen down Shino's cleavage.

"Keep… your…. eyes…. closed…. or you are a dead man." Shino order, as she slowly got off him then fixed her towel to cover herself. She was about to step over him until she realised she had no underwear on, her face turned a deep red and she tried to calmly walk around him, stopping briefly to give him a kick in the ribs. "That's for looking Pervert." With that last remark she stormed off.

Lying on the ground, still not opening his eyes in fear she may still be there and rubbing his chest where her foot made contact. Kazuto thought to himself. _How do I get in to these situations? Did I wrong someone in a past life or something? _

Giving it a minute after he heard the bedroom door slide shut he opened his eyes to find she was gone. "Thank Kami she's gone." He sighed, as he got up and went back to sorting breakfast only to be pleasantly haunted by the memory of her cleavage in front of his eyes as he worked.

0000

Breakfast had been a quiet affair, of some miso soup and rice porridge, with barely a word spoken, as both teens remained quietly embarrassed about the situation.

"If I take you out on the bike will you forgive me?" Kazuto finally broke the silence. He knew it was her favourite thing, to be on the back of the bike and hoped this bribe would get her talking again.

"It would be a start." She said back without a hint of emotion. Yet inside she was jumping with the glee of a four-year old with a new toy. "So where are you taking me Kazuto-kun?" She then asked after a bit more silence.

"The cinema sounds good?" Kazuto suggested. It was close enough for a short ride yet, far enough that it would be fun, as he thought about fuel and his remaining bank balance. He reckoned that he had enough to take her out to the cinema, buy some food to cook tonight, as Shino was a very basic eater never fussing about taste more about practicality and the fuel to go home tomorrow.

"Depends what film are we going to see?" Shino asked yet had an Idea on what she would like to see.

"Well I seen you half…"

"If you value your life don't say that last word….."Shino interrupted. Looking over her glasses in a tone, that was as harsh as it was meaningful. "They are reshowing a film from when I was a child. From what I remember of him my father was a big fan of the anime's. So we are going to see the live action film classic from 2010 Space Battleship Yamato."

"That is completely fair." It was not quite what he wanted to see, as there was a new epic fantasy film that involved Romans, dragons and magic. That had just come out that he was dying to see. But seeing how he was the one that was not watching where he was going, she could have this one there was always another day to see that film.

This Time looking at him with a smile, content that she had somehow gotten her way, even if it was an accident caused by her, she thanked him. "Thank you Kazuto-kun. I look forward to it so How about I treat you to lunch."

Hearing the one thing that always got his attention was the promise of food he cheered up _Come on_ he thought. W_hat's not to like, go out on the bike to the cinema with an attractive girl that I like and she wants to feed me to_.

It was a secret that Asuna well knew and one that she had shared with Shino, when they had spoken together about Kazuto. Shino had asked how they met and how she started her relationship with him and the way that Asuna figured out how to get his interest. _Kauzto likes to eat nice food_. It was one lesson that she would not soon forget, even if it meant that she had to learn how to cook properly and not just functionally. _Must get that VR cooking lessons program that is so popular at the moment. _She pondered as she drank her tea

"I hope you like teriyaki Burgers... there is a little street vendor in the same square as the cinema we can go there before the three o'clock start."

Hearing her list of one of his favourite things in the world Kazuto's mood picked up even more. _Looks like today will be more than worth the cost_ he thought, as he answered trying to remain calm, but sounded like a child that had just gotten its first Christmas present. "That will be awesome."

Lifting her eyebrows at his excitement she began thinking. _God Asuna was not wrong about him and food_. Shino gave a small laugh. "Let's go early and have a walk around the square."

0000

Shino had changed clothes again before they left defending her decision with the answer of her bike jacket would ruin what she had on. It was not that she was vain about her appearance as she preferred function over form.

That's not what Kazuto thought though as he waked alongside Shino as she wore a light Green wool jumper with a large neck line, which exposed the black bra straps, her legs clad in tight-fitting figure hugging dark blue jeans tan coloured fur-lined boots, her light blue jacket open. Finishing off with her ballistic glasses with blue legs that gave her so much comfort. _This was not function_ he thought it was more like showing off.

Taking her hand in his as the waked to the bike, Kazuto leant over to Shino's ear. "You look cute."

Her cheeks flushed as he spoke and held her hand. This was because she was not used to such complements after years of insincere People. "Thank you."

The ride to Asakusa district did not take long form Shino's apartment. Asakusa is the entertainment district of old Tokyo that does not have as much neon and flair as Shibuya.

With its large impressive shrines and river tours it was home to the first cinema in Tokyo and their ultimate destination but as it was also home to one important place that Shino wanted to take Kazuto to a small street vendor that she enjoyed going to near the Kaminari Gate.

Passing through the large grand 1000 year old gate the teens walked a little more. Until Kazuto broke their silence "It's been years since I was last here but apparently Shinozaki Rika Liz lives near here"

Looking at him as she enjoyed his company the turn to the vendors stall. Shino then ordered two of what she thought was the best burgers you could buy anywhere. "Dose she?"

"Well she lives somewhere in this precinct. I have not been to her home yet as she mostly stays at the dorms at school through the week."

Choosing this moment to tease him a little, Shino feign a little jealousy. "Trust the great Kirito-sama to know where a girl's room is."

"Hay it's not like that" Kazuto fired back a little hurt.

Trying not to laugh too much at his discomfort she added. "Hmmmm… Is it now? That's not what Kline-san say's. Kiritard the Harem King." She knew all too well, that Kazuto had more than a few suitors. They had even tried to involve her in some sort of love alliance, much to her disgust.

After hearing his nick name, not just from Kline but some of the other school students due to his popularity with the girls at his school. That has more to do with the Black swordsman than his actions he turned the tables. "Hold on aren't you a member of my harem?"

This quickly had the desired effect as Shino's look changes from one of playful teasing look to one of a fierce fury. "Do you want to eat your burger or choke on it Kirigaya-kun?" Shino asked as she handed him his lunch. The cook trying not to laugh at the young couple as he took Shino's money.

Kazuto then did something that he always did, he did not relies that maybe he has taken it a bit too far. "It's ok though... you are the number one wife…..argggggggggg." Kazuto yelped, as the pain from his foot shot up his leg, after Shino stamped on his foot.

"That will teach you not to tease girls."

As he hoped around trying not to fall over looking ridiculous as he held on to his meal and tried to grasp his foot he thought. _For a little woman she sure knows how to inflict pain._ "I joke back and you stamp on my foot? How that is fair? Not cool Shino not cool."

Laughing at the site, of the hopping boy, happy that she had won this round, she grasped his arm to steady him. "Serves your right?"

The rest of the day had gone along the same lines with each trying to outdo the other playfully messing around. Kazuto and Shino walked around the Rox department store only for him to be told to sit down outside the woman's department as she went off to get something.

Later on they went to the cinema, to catch the film that he had promised her. Although not his thing, he could not deny that he enjoyed the film, as it was enjoyable. It based of the cult Anime Space battleship Yamato 2199 (starblazers).

The film also had the added benefit of Shino resting her head on his shoulder as she settled in to the large leather sofa sharing a box of popcorn now and then feeding each other much to their embarrassment.

After the film it had started to turn dark and Kazuto chose to go for a walk along Sumida Park next to the river to stretch off the stiffness of siting in the cinema for the last two and a half hours.

Sumida Park was one of the most popular parks in Tokyo, due to the sakura trees that blossom in April. The long park that stretched along the Sumida River was also very scenic no matter the time of year. The sakura trees bordering one side and the river with its Boat tours on the other.

It was during that walk that Kazuto fell very silent even for him. "Why so quiet so suddenly Kazuto?" Shino inquired curious about his change in behaviour.

"Oh sorry just zoning out a little, nothing to worry about." He lied as his mind scattered thinking about her. Today had been such a good day as the played around. He was actually extremely happy, Yui was right when she asked if Shino could make him happy. He just needed more time, before he would officially ask her to date him. He just hoped she would be true to her word and wait for him to finally say his goodbyes to Asuna.

0000

It was late by the time they finally got back to the apartment. It was his last night and he would have to go home tomorrow. Not something he was looking forward to as it meant lonely nights.

Kazuto was not the only one, which was not looking forward to the next few nights alone, as Shino had also become accustomed to his presence and the warmth and security that he brought with him.

As always Kazuto sat and waited in the sitting room, as Shino took her shower and prepared for bed. then after he averted his gaze when she made her way to the bedroom he would have his shower then get dried and get ready in the bathroom wearing his black pants and t-shirt.

Waiting nervously in her room was Shino. The reason for the nerves was not that she was to sleep next to Kazuto again, as she enjoyed that and after that first night it had never crossed her mind much. No the reason was for her attire, she had chosen it back at the department store. It was something that was far from her normal pyjamas and definitely a first attempt at something a bit more matured and womanly. _God I hope he likes this… But what if it gives him the wrong Idea? Ahhh what am I doing? _She questioned herself and her motives. Then as the door opened she stood up to present herself.

Walking into the room Kazuto stopped in surprise, shocked at what he was seeing. The only other time something like this had happened when he opened a door. Was back in SAO, he had gone to Lisabeths weapon shop and opened the door, to what he would later find out was Asuna cosplaying as a cat.

But this time what he found took his breath away stood facing him was Shino, her hair in its normal style. With light blue ribbons tying back her bangs, her glasses off of her face revelling her cute features. Looking further down her was wearing a powder blue silk night dress, with a low cut v in the neck line and thing straps over her shoulders, the hem of the dress cut short halfway between the top of her leg and her knee. One bare foot placed in front of the other highlighting her shapely calves.

Gulping as he stared at her beauty aimless and lost in the view. A cough and a low voice spoke bringing him around. "It is rude to stare so much Kazuto-kun."

"I…I… I'm sorry." he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain after catching her dressed in such away again.

A bit surprised at his reaction, as it was more that she thought she would get, as she knew he and Asuna had slept together Meany times in such attire in the VR world, even finding out by accident that they had gone further than that in both worlds by mistake. Because Asuna let slip what happens a few days after her 18th birthday when Liz was teasing her.

Granted she did not want to go that far herself yet. She was still sixteen and not seventeen for another month, given that she was only 5 months younger than Kazuto and in the same year of school. She was just not ready for that yet, she felt.

But that did not mean that she could not prepare herself, by revelling more of herself to him. Only this time intentionally. Shino also wanted to send a clear message, that she was still very much interested. Shino had calculated and planed this, when she spotted something similar to her clothing in a display window.

With a calm and level voice she spoke to calm him, before he could run off into the door with his eyes closed. "It is ok… this is what I am wearing to bed tonight. It is ok for you to see me like this."

Carefully opening his eyes, he dared to gaze at her again, half expecting a slap to the face again. Kazuto knew she could be a bit bold when with him but this was something new. "You just surprised me… That's all. You look well err you look stunning."

A small smile crossed her lips at his complement. "Should we go to sleep now." all Kazuto could do was nod to her suggestion.

Turning round she bent down to get into bed not realising she flashed her underwear at the young man in her room and then climbed under the covers.

Blushing as he spotted the blue lace that matched the silk dress. Kazuto got into the bed next to her and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. Only to feel Shino curl up next to him and locking a leg over his, resting her head on the pillow.

"Thank you for having me this week, I don't know what I would have done without you?" Kazuto whisper. As he switched off the light dousing the room in darkness except for the faint glow from the window.

"It is the least I could do for you… You helped me when I needed it."

With a little trepidation as he did not want to intrude and more because he wanted to know. "I would like to visit again?"

"It was no problem, you are welcome here any time you wish to visit. Such as the weekends." He was the first person that she had invited to do so, since that time that she had invited the girls that pretended to be her friends. But this time she felt that she would not regret that decision.

He went to say something else but was stopped by a finger placed on his lips. "shhh good night Kazuto."

"Good night Shino."

Then with a soft voice she comforted him again. "Sleep well." And with a little playful giggle, she added "And dream of me."

* * *

Please favourite and review.

Authors note: Shino has made It clear to Kazutp what she wants from him so now I have to build on that.

As I have been asked I'm not sure if I will write a full on lemon for this. I prefer more implied and lead in and after the fact than writing he put his penis here. As it can distract from the story. the reason for the M rating is I like to use curse words when they are needed as well as implied adult situations.

Thank you to all those that are following and even just reading on guest accounts. A shout out go's to **henbog **and **DannyTF94** for the encouragement you have offered.


End file.
